1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to early warning brake lighting systems and specifically to a system which utilizes a signal from a throttle position sensor.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE RELATED ART
Automobiles have developed through time from the original models which were barely able to exceed human walking speed to where relatively enormous velocities are attainable and commonplace. Accompanying this development of faster cars has been a requirement for better notification of relative changes of movement between vehicles to reduce the likelihood of collisions therebetween. Perhaps the most basic of these systems is the turn signal in which a driver is able to activate a flashing amber light to signal to surrounding drivers an intention to make a change in the direction the vehicle is taking.
Additional lighting systems have evolved which are more automatic due to the nature of the change being signalled. The present standard brake lights are exemplary. In operation a driver will apply pressure to the brake pedal and activate some type of switch which in turn energizes tail lights on the vehicle. Observance of the tail lights provides a signal to all following motorists that the vehicle is braking.
While the brake light provides warning to following motorists, with increasing velocities and greater congestion on the thoroughfares, CTS-641, Throttle Position Sensor Advanced Brake Light Device there is not always sufficient warning provided to trailing motorists of the braking of a leading vehicle. The time required for response by a trailing motorist includes reaction time of the leading motorist, travel time by the leading motorist's foot from the accelerator pedal to the brake pedal, and reaction time of the trailing motorist. In an environment where numerous rear-end collisions are occurring daily, including some of extremely serious consequence, anything which can be provided to reduce the total time for response by the trailing motorist is beneficial.
Currently, the automotive industry is providing rear window (third) brake lights which improve visibility of the light and allow for viewing from a trailing car not only to an immediately leading vehicle, but often to a second or further leading vehicle. Studies have illustrated a reduction in rear-end collisions with the utilization of the third light However, in view of the large number of rear-end collisions where time was insufficient for braking by a trailing vehicle, clearly there exists a need for a product which will increase that warning time.
Prior art systems to automatically provide more advanced warning of deceleration have included accelerometers which sense the acceleration of the vehicle and light the brake lights responsive to deceleration. Other systems have included switches mounted onto or in the proximity of the accelerator pedal and linkage to sense rapid movement of the accelerator in a decelerating manner. Some other prior art systems have sensed pressure or force applied to the accelerator pedal to detect rapid reduction in force, as might be experienced in an emergency movement away from the accelerator.
Each of the prior art systems suffer from disadvantages which are too substantial to elicit widespread acceptance of the devices in spite of the statistically significant safety enhancement available CTS-641, Throttle Position Sensor Advanced Brake Light Device from implementation. The prior art accelerometers tend to be sensitive to random road vibration, and in some instances, to the incline of the roadway upon which the vehicle is traveling. Additionally, the response time gained from the prior art accelerometers is questionable, since the vehicle must be already decelerating beyond a minimum threshold to activate the device. If this threshold is too great, no advance warning is provided since the brakes must already be applied to activate the device. If the threshold is too low, transmission shifting and road irregularities will activate the device.
Prior art pressure and force sensors offer advanced warning through the necessary time required for a lead motorist to release pressure from the accelerator and then apply a pressure to the brake pedal sufficient to activate the brake light. This is the travel time of the lead motorist's foot referred to earlier. However these prior art sensors suffer from complications occurring around the accelerator pedal and linkage. Many accelerator pedal sizes and shapes are available. Many different methods of applying pressure to the accelerator pedal are utilized, varying between individual motorists. Finally, many different installation methods may be utilized for the sensors. In view of the varying pedal sizes and shapes, a manufacturer must make either custom models for each pedal resulting in high cost of manufacture, or the manufacturer must design a single sensor which is adaptable for custom installation by the end user. The concept of a single adaptable sensor is limiting throughout the prior art in that the sensor will disrupt the accelerator pedal to motorist connection to the significant dissatisfaction of the consumer to whom the product is being sold. Additionally, connection between the sensor and the brake lights introduces potential problems related to entanglement of the sensor with the pedal and linkage, wearing of the parts subjected to motion, and difficulty of proper installation in view of the nonCTS-641, Throttle Position Sensor Advanced Brake Light Device standard mechanical configuration of accelerators and linkages.
The prior art devices which overcome many of the aforementioned problems utilize connection to or within the accelerator linkage. These devices create new hazards for the motorists which are potentially more hazardous than the original early warning problem. Binding or lock-up of the accelerator linkage during operation will potentially take the vehicle out of control of the motorist with serious consequence. This can occur due to improper installation, mechanical wear, unintentional disruption of the device relative to the linkage, loosening with age of mechanical fasteners, and other reasons too numerous to mention.